


Your Dirty Little Secret

by CavelyUme (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CavelyUme
Summary: 点五X恶魔，PWP。





	Your Dirty Little Secret

恶魔闭上双眼。他听到属于Sam Winchester的脚步声朝这里靠近，最后在他面前五米远处停下。他尝试扭动手腕，麻绳和金属同时擦过皮肤，手铐撞着座椅扶手发出一串清脆的声响。

他咬住下唇。双腿在脚踝处同样被固定在椅子脚上，于是他慵懒地分开双膝。Sam深吸了口气，很轻，但恶魔还是听到了。

Dean挑衅地睁眼露出黑色的眼翳。圣水泼在他脸上，他眯着眼，眼皮上好像着了火，在灼烧感中他颤抖着控制住嘴角的冷笑。

“Sammy，”他愉悦地说。猎人没有理睬他，径自在地上的恶魔陷阱上洒下一圈圣水。恶魔打了个哈欠，手铐和绳子限制了他伸懒腰的动作，只留下金属碰撞的声音在狭小的地牢里回荡。身后的猎人也许说了些什么，但他不以为然。

直到Sam突然靠近他后背，和恶魔比起来过于沉重的呼吸声在Dean耳边肆意作乱。一把匕首抵住了他的喉咙。“为什么出现在这里，Dean？”人类的声音像毒药一样顺着耳朵流入大脑。“你想要干什么？”

猎人将恶魔对匕首投去的不屑的一瞥尽收眼底。“你觉得它能伤害到我？”

刀刃毫不留情地在Dean的脖颈上划开一条口子，几滴鲜血从刀尖下滴落，伴随着恶魔努力克制的叫声。“总要先试试才知道。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇。向后仰起脑袋，他几乎能感受到Sam腹部的温度。他的眼神停留在猎人的唇上——此刻正矜持地紧抿着——余光里隐约看到身后的人突然危险地皱起眉。

“想要你干我。”他抬着下巴，确保自己说的每一个词都能清楚地被Sam听到。

恶魔满意地看到猎人的狐狸眼眯成了一条缝。

Sam屏着呼吸，牙缝间挤出这句话：“你根本不知道自己在做什么，Dean…”

他挑起眉毛。“是吗？”Dean问，听到猎人步伐沉重地后退了几步。

恶魔已经失望地吐出半口气，一双湿润的唇紧接着贴了上来。嘴唇沾上圣水后好似阳光下着了火的灌木丛呲啦作响，他的尖叫被全部封在唇齿之间，被两根交缠的舌头搅得粉碎。一只手随即托住他的脑袋，Sam巨大的手掌包裹住他的大半个后脑勺。Dean把猎人的下唇含在嘴里吮吸，舔着他嘴角的晶莹液体，直到后者不耐烦地撬开他的牙关探进舌头。

Dean毫不抵抗地张着嘴，任Sam的舌尖扫过他口腔内壁的每一寸地方。交换体液从不是他的爱好，但Sam Winchester是。

猎人走到他身前时也没有停止嘴上的动作。他单膝跪在恶魔的大腿间，存心用膝盖顶住Dean牛仔裤后的隆起。下身的疼痛像电流一样刺激着Dean的大脑，他不禁加重了牙齿上的力道，听见猎人发出一声吃痛的哼声。Sam退出Dean的嘴，阴郁地盯着他。恶魔饶有兴趣地看着Sam抬手抹去嘴唇上的血。

Dean伸出舌头舔着自己的上嘴唇，尝到了淡淡的血腥味。肾上腺素。他闭上眼，任杀戮的欲望顺着血的味道沿着血管在身体里四散开来。鲜血。Sammy。他在心里将这两个词联系起来。

Sam用手撑开他的两膝时，恶魔仍阖眼幻想着猎人躺在血泊里，猩红色的液体染上他的发尖，顺着白衬衫滑落的模样。美妙绝伦。然后Sam在他腿间跪下，解开Dean腰上的皮带。

Dean发出一声欢愉的叹息。他试图从手铐中挣脱，手指钻进Sam的发间，把这颗棕色的脑袋摁在自己胯下。

解开Dean的裤链之前Sam抬头看了恶魔一眼，然后伸手拽下他的内裤。Dean懊丧地意识到他不会被给予任何主动权。他眨了眨眼。下体暴露在空气里，顶端已经泄出前液。

恶魔不喜欢被动。

“感觉不太好，huh？”Sam别有用心地说，瞟着恶魔四肢上的束缚。

“哦不，”Dean说，阴茎被猎人抓在手里时忍不住翻出了黑眼睛，“你根本不知道这感觉有多棒。”

猎人龇牙笑了，俯身将恶魔的阴茎含入口中。

“Wow.”Dean情不自禁地喊出了声，想要翻过手腕抓住扶手但以失败告终。最后他的手在空气中攥成拳，幻想着它们拿着恶魔的第一刃，在自己腿间那颗漂亮的棕色脑袋上留下完美的一刀。

Sam几乎毫不费力就把他完全吞没，该死的那双诱人犯罪的嘴唇上还沾着圣水，舌头像是有自我意识一般沿着阴茎上下作祟。脑海里的幻象很快被一片白光所替代，然后恶魔发现自己正喷着鼻子，实际上是在抑制喘息声。

Sam的舌尖在他的龟头上停留片刻，然后他在Dean发出的奇怪声音中抬起头。恶魔脸上一定是明白地写着欲求不满，才会引得猎人勾起一个虎狼一样的邪笑。

虎狼？Dean撇撇嘴。就是头野兽，发情期的。

“叫出来，Dean。这里只有…”猎人说，手指缠在恶魔的阴茎末端玩弄，“你和我。”他的手指用力一夹，逼着Dean叫出声。冷汗从恶魔额头滑落。“没人会知道你肮脏的小秘密。”

恶魔俯视着人类，一瞬间有种人类在自己面前俯首称臣的感觉。

“我可不是个只会一个劲淫叫的婊子，Sammy。”他柔声说，“想让我叫出来，你还不够格。”

Sam僵硬地挑起嘴角。眯着双眼，危险的前兆。“当我说你不知道自己在干什么的时候，Dean，”他叹了口气，“你是真的不知道。”

在恶魔来得及还嘴之前Sam再次低头将他的阴茎吞入口中。起先Dean还异想天开地思考着Sam会不会咬上一口，但很快就被弄得欲仙欲死。完美的口交技术，Dean一定不会忘记送上这称赞。“如果举办一个口交比赛，噢我的天，你一定是美国冠军。”他仰头看着天花板，刺眼的灯光在黑眼睛里形成一个倒影。

Sam一停下来，Dean就想求他继续。噢不，恶魔才不会求人。“如果你是评委的话，当然没问题。”猎人说。恶魔被逗得笑出了声，随后不得不用上全部意志力阻止自己的笑发展成呻吟。“告诉我，Sammy，这半年你给多少人，干过——他妈的，干过这事儿？”要不是被快感搅乱了思维他肯定要仔细衡量Sam在有机会的时候给他的下体来一口的可能性，但是这张嘴已经口得他连说话都要费力思考。一阵酥麻感从脊柱末端一路传至颈后，Dean兴奋地打了个颤，耳边听到手铐烦人的声响。

“怎么？”身下传来含糊不清的回答，“你嫉妒？”恶魔嗤之以鼻，寻找着一个支持点撑着腰向前顶起胯部，阴茎在Sam嘴里四处冲撞。“茶余饭后总需要，嗯，杀几个人作为消遣。”真是张灵活的嘴，Sam在吸吮和舔舐之间切换时Dean想，甚至有些自愧不如。

恶魔闭上眼，依旧仰着脑袋，灯光照得他眼皮发烫。如果Sam的目标是把他口到射，那么他离成功只剩一步之遥了。Dean屏住呼吸，激动地咬住后牙。光与黑暗同时将他包围，他感觉自己正头也不回地冲向伪装成了天堂的地狱。

谁在乎呢，反正也不是第一次了。

猎人的计划和恶魔心中的设想显然有一些偏差。Sam似乎掐着秒表在Dean快要高潮的时候松开了口，下一刻恶魔的阴茎连同阴囊被一只手有力地握住，他愤怒地睁开眼，黑色的眼翳对上人类不怀好意的眼神。操他妈的，他刚要把这句脏话说出口，就感到那只该死的手握得更紧了一些。Dean死死地咬住嘴唇。

Sam Winchester是个混蛋。忿恨地喘着气，恶魔心里已经制定好一份如何让他死无全尸的计划单。“求我，Dean。”他听见猎人的声音在耳旁响起，尾音得意地扬起，“只要你开口，你想要的一切我都不惜给你。”

哦天，他真的不知道自己在做什么。

 

Sam Winchester是个控制狂。

Dean早就该意识到这一点，在他被猎人粗鲁地从椅子上扯下来，还没有找到出手的机会一只手就被拷在了墙上的铁架上之前，他就该意识到了。恶魔叹了口气，并不知道这一声叹息在人类听来就是赤裸裸的诱惑。Dean跪在地上，Sam跪在他身后，在恶魔以别扭的姿势用没有被束缚住的左手给自己扩张的时候，疯狂地亲吻着他，从嘴角到下颚，从后颈到肩胛。恶魔依旧能感受到轻微的灼痛感，但他不知道这感觉是来自于圣水，还是单纯因为身后的人吻得太过用力。

Dean已经射了一次了，在他没有选择低声下气地乞讨而是变相地发出了邀请之后，他立刻又硬了起来。他的裤子被扒到小腿处，膝盖跪在冰冷的地面上随着他的动作前后摩擦，然后Sam扯掉了他的酒红色衬衫，几乎是一把将它撕碎。即便是跪着猎人仍比恶魔高出一截，Sam不遗余力地低头吻着Dean的锁骨，一只手抓着恶魔的乳头肆意揉搓，另一只手还绕着他的阴茎打转。

Dean咬着嘴唇，艰难地伸进第三根手指，Sam勃起的阴茎顶着他的臀缝，顶端流出的液体打湿了Dean的掌心。“迫不及待，不是吗？”他吃力地笑着，夹带着喘息。胸前那只宽大的手掌转移向另一边，猎人唇间呼出的气息吹起恶魔耳后的散发。操，Dean小声地咒骂着，大腿根处那只不安分的手正在挑逗他的欲望，此刻他巴不得自己能再长一只手，这样他就可以好好伺候自己的阴茎。

而Sam把他铐起来的举动无外乎给了他一个回答：想都别想。

“如果你想，”恶魔闭着眼睛，听到这些话悠悠地飘入耳畔，“我们可以慢点来。”为了应和Sam的手从Dean大腿处移开，转而托住他的臀部，心存不良地稍一用力。猎人的话让Dean不知觉地打了个颤，然后他睁开眼。

“你不太对劲，”他说，“Sammy…不像是那个不敢僭越一步的小Sammy了。”Sam Winchester，你的原则这么轻易就向欲望低头了？

随即他意识到自己同样有必要回答这个问题。猎人轻轻咬住恶魔的双唇，在一个湿润绵长的吻之后再次凑到他耳边。“有什么不对劲？”声音格外轻柔，“是你要我操你的。我说过，只要你想要我就会给你。”

恶魔将手从自己的后穴抽出，冷不防地反手抓住Sam的阴茎。人类不经意地抽了口冷气。Dean略微侧转脑袋，嘴唇紧贴着Sam下颚的线条擦过，然后含住他的耳垂。

“那就进来。”他轻佻地说，“现在立刻马上。”

Sam的反应速度可谓是将“现在立刻马上”诠释到了极致。Dean发出一声哀嚎，后穴的空虚瞬间被填满。Sam很大，不可思议的大，在肠壁间抽插时龟头一次次拖过前列腺。恶魔配合地扭动身子迎合Sam，伴随着无法抑制（也无意继续抑制）的呻吟。Sam说得对，这里只有他和他，恶魔可以尽情地放荡。

而在他杀了猎人之后，世界上不会再有第二个人知道他肮脏的小秘密。

“叫得很不错。”猎人冰冷的声音从身后传来，他似乎对恶魔的身体了如指掌，每一次都能精准地找到那一点，这让Dean忍不住怀疑这是否真的是他们第一次干这个。“真他妈是个火辣的小婊子，Dean，是吗？只属于我一个人的，恶魔婊子。”他突然抽出阴茎，龟头似离非离地抵在Dean的穴口。控制狂，Dean重复了一遍这个词语。惊人的自制力。他发出一声轻笑，后穴无法控制的收缩出卖了声音里的傲慢。

“证明它。”

恶魔在毫无顾忌地玩火。快感将他吞没时，他唯一的想法就是自己可以把杀了Sam的计划先放在一边，因为他们的性爱实在是太美妙了。也许猎人同时也发现了Dean会是一位优秀的床伴，大概也暂时搁置了心里的其它小计谋。Sam前后进出的猛烈程度已经到了他们都实实在在听到了声音的地步，恶魔忍不住开始心疼自己的屁股和腰。

Dean射了，在此期间左手被迫放在身后，高挺的阴茎甚至没被碰过一下，就被Sam干出了高潮。浑浊的白色液体在地上形成一滩印记，他后穴一空，然后来自人类的精液喷在恶魔的腰部，一阵冰凉。恶魔喘了口气；严格来说他不需要呼吸，但今晚他惊讶地发现和Sam Winchester的性爱确实需要消耗不少体力。发现Sam再次硬了起来的时候恶魔吁了口气。

“你简直饥渴如狼。”他用挑逗的眼神看着Sam，后者马上会以独特的方式告诉他这样做绝对是大错特错。

“就好像你不想要似的。”猎人说，终于想起来把恶魔小腿上的裤子扯掉，扔在一边。

Sam用同样的姿势把Dean干射了两次，每一次都准确地在恶魔高潮的前一刻握住他的阴囊，满足地听着恶魔在急促的喘息中勉强拼凑出一句诅咒，还有手铐在铁架子上撞击的声音作伴。恶魔不得不用大概五十种方法承认了同一件事，那就是他“就他妈的是Sam Winchester的专属恶魔婊子”。在被一根巨大的阴茎捅进捅出的同时说出这一串想象力丰富，并且夹杂着一些人类之前从未见识过的脏话的句子，对于Dean来说着实不易。于是猎人同样俯在恶魔耳边，用同样花哨的方式表达了Dean“就该被他操进床垫里操到他哭不出来叫不出来也射不出来”的意思。

“难度，嗯哼——不小，”对此恶魔这样评价，“不过，噢天，你可以试——”

最后半个音节被呻吟声所代替。“你有一张那么会说话的嘴，Dean。”猎人说，“活该被操到淫水横流。”

“噢你说我的嘴吗？”恶魔扯出一个笑，“对不起，可是我想它更适合，啊——吹箫。”他在心里衡量着猎人在死之前得到一次口交的可能性。“为了报答刚才那次完美的口交，想试试吗？”

人类没有回答，但恶魔知道他不会拒绝——再一次挺身进入是一个足够明显的答案。这一次Sam终于摒弃了控制高潮的主意，也许他也有些疲倦了，直接射在了Dean的身体里。两人紧密胶合的身体分开后，Sam解开了手铐，旋即用它们再次扣住恶魔的手腕，然后刮掉一小块恶魔陷阱，抱着Dean走了出去。恶魔很累，因此他暂时没有把逃跑提上日程——腕上的恶魔手铐也不允许——只是任由猎人把他抱进浴室清洗。在那里Sam托着Dean的身体又操了他一次，这一回是面对面的，然后几乎把恶魔径直丢到了床上。臂力惊人。

猎人紧挨着他躺下时，恶魔不适地扭动着手腕。“不打算帮我解开？”

Sam给了他一个“会解开就怪了”的眼神。“你更喜欢我把你铐在床头吗？”

Dean舔着嘴唇，挑逗般地勾起嘴角。“噢Sammy，无论怎样我都喜欢。”

Sam喷了喷鼻子，不再说话。数分钟后房间里甚至听不到一点呼吸声。Dean躺在猎人结实的手臂上，同时也被Sam的臂膀禁锢。他闭着双眼，装作不知道枕边的人同样醒着。猎人似乎也决定假装他们都睡着了，就好像其中任何一个需要睡觉似的。

直到几小时后，今天的第一缕阳光也许刚刚穿过大气层——管它呢，反正也照不到这里。Sam发出一声叹息，随后恶魔和猎人几乎在同一时刻突然行动。Dean比Sam更快；在速度上人类自然怎样都不及他。他翻身跨坐在猎人身上同时从枕头底下抽出匕首，稳稳地将它抵住Sam的喉管。一刀毙命的位置。身下的人看着他，神情意外的淡然。房间里似乎仍隐约弥漫着荷尔蒙气息。

恶魔咧嘴笑了。“Morning, soulless monster.”

-FIN


End file.
